


Fly Boys II

by idyll



Series: Fly Boys [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG1
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard's piloting this one, technically, but it's Cam he's flying and, shit, Sheppard can fucking fly like a son of a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Boys II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tesserae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesserae/gifts).



Sheppard's SGC office was, up until four days ago, a storage room, though no one would guess it to look at it now. It's roomy and official, with a nice desk and a visitor's chair and a brand new computer. There's even a lock on the door, just installed this morning, in fact, and Cam knows because he checked for it earlier in the day. The only thing the office is lacking is the standard surveillance camera, which isn't due to be brought in until tomorrow.

Which is why the office makes up the entirety of the "tour" that Cam gives Sheppard.

He wasn't planning on actually paying up on the offer, not when Sheppard was coming back for good instead of on a short-term mission or passing through on leave. That's a little closer than Cam likes his encounters, generally.

But Sheppard's had this look in his eyes since he got back from Atlantis, and it wasn't the stunned loss that got to Cam but the edges of self-destructive recklessness on the periphery of it.

"Kind of a shoddy tour," Sheppard comments when Cam leads him inside. "I was hoping to find out where the mess is."

Cam locks the door, then digs into his pockets and then tosses Sheppard a condom and a small container of lube. Sheppard catches them reflexively, looking confused. "What? Don't know what to do with them?"

Sheppard's face goes flat and blank as he looks at Cam and then around the room. "No, just surprised. You don't strike me as this reckless."

Someone else might buy the look that Sheppard's trying to sell right now--disinterest and maybe a little bit of offense--but Cam's rubbed shoulders with Sheppard's type his entire career. He knows rash flyboys like the back of his hand, is sort of one of them because, even though he's always been a model airman and officer, the difference between demonstrating outstanding courage and earning a black mark is just a matter of body count.

Cam smirks and reaches for his belt. "Turning me down, Sheppard?"

Sheppard watches Cam undo his belt and open his pants before he shakes his head. "No. Fuck. I'm not."

"Good, because we've only got about ten minutes." Cam goes to the desk and stands in front of it, shoving his pants and boxers down before leaning forward and bracing himself. There's no sound of movement from behind him and he turns his head and looks back. "If you're going to pussy out, tell me now."

Predictably, Sheppard's eyes narrow at the challenge and he reaches for his own pants. Cam watches him open them up and push them down, and he grins when he sees that Sheppard's mostly hard already. Cam's still soft but he isn't worried about that right now.

"Don't," Cam says when Sheppard makes to grease up his fingers.

"Jesus," Sheppard hisses and tears open the condom instead.

Cam faces forward again and listens to Sheppard put on the rubber and lube up. He braces his legs when Sheppard steps up against his back, tries to keep the rest of himself loose and relaxed, and when he feels hands on his hips he says, "Go easy until I say so, or I'll tear your balls off. Got it?"

Sheppard snorts. "Whatever you say, you crazy bastard."

When Sheppard pushes in Cam makes a conscious effort to _breathe_ because even though it seems like Sheppard used half the bottle of lube it's still rough going. Sheppard's dick feels twice its actual size and Cam's ass is burning from the stretch, filled with too much, too fast, and he grabs the edge of the desk in a white knuckled grip, exhaling through his teeth.

"All right?" Sheppard asks as soon as the head of his dick is in, sounding like his own teeth are also clenched.

Cam nods and Sheppard keeps going, a slow and steady push, an inexorable force, and Cam is shaking around it, muscles twitching with tension that he's trying to will away. It's like gaining altitude in a jet fighter, throttling upwards and fighting against gravity, feeling it pressing against you and trying to drag you back down to the ground, knowing that if you're not careful enough--not good enough--it'll do its thing and you'll plummet. But if you are, oh, then you'll make the ascent and level out and then you can open it up and just..._go_.

Sheppard's piloting this one, technically, but it's Cam he's flying and, shit, Sheppard can fucking _fly_ like a son of a bitch.

When Sheppard's all the way in he pauses, and Cam breathes in deep and exhales long and slow a few times before it all lets go. His body relaxes, a rush of endorphins kicks in along with a wave of adrenaline, and his dick jerks and bounces against his stomach.

"Go," he grunts. When Sheppard doesn't move he slams a hand on the desk and twitches his hips. "Go, now, move."

"How do you--"

"Leveled out," Cam manages to say, his voice filled with amusement, and a moment later Sheppard laughs in his ear, knowing and exhilarated, because he's just as much a flyboy as Cam is and _of course_ he knows what it is they're doing. When Sheppard thrusts it's hard, deep and fast, and Cam laughs again. "Yeah, that's it, that's it."

Sheppard fucks him just like that, over and over again, and between each carefully controlled but seemingly out of control thrust, Cam learns what Sheppard must be like when he flies: letting the plane have its head but guiding it with hard hands and pulling it in with white-knuckled restraint.

It's a thing of beauty, really, because Cam's seen pilots who let the planes fly them and maybe at first they seem impressive, but in the end they're at the mercy of the craft instead of the other way around.

"Gotta fly with you one of these days," Sheppard breathes, and Cam isn't even surprised that the words echo where his own thoughts were going.

He licks his lips, pushes his hips back to meet the thrusts that are coming faster now, going deeper, pushing him harder. "Tomorrow," he promises. "Alpha Site tour. 302s."

"Oh, fuck," Sheppard groans, and they start descending, a spiraling nose-dive that feels like a chaotic freefall but is painstakingly controlled.

Cam grabs his dick and strokes it in time with Sheppard's hips, frantic and ruthless, and finally, after all this goddamn time, Sheppard actually changes his angle, and Cam comes at the first thrust that hits his prostate, biting his lip to keep from shouting because it's better than good, not just the orgasm but the whole fucking thing.

Sheppard gets five more thrusts in before he goes still and his dick swells inside of Cam right before he presses his face against Cam's back to muffle his own noise.

They take a moment to get their breath back, and Cam maybe needs more than that but there isn't time. He knows the security routes and they're down to about two minutes before they might get interrupted.

"Sheppard, we have to--."

"Yeah, okay, just let me--" Cam hisses when he pulls out. "Sorry."

They get their pants back up and the door unlocked with thirty seconds to spare. Cam makes nice with the security patrol before closing the door again.

"Think I might owe you one," Sheppard says, his back to Cam as he uses a tissue to clean up the desk that Cam came all over.

"You _think_?" Cam drawls.

Sheppard's smiling wryly when he turns and Cam notices that he seems more like the guy Cam met on Atlantis. Maybe Sheppard won't revert to the pre-Atlantis stupidity that fucked his career over and will stick to the post-Atlantis kind that got him his promotion and earned him the loyalty of an entire stranded expedition.

Sheppard nods in acknowledgement. "I owe you one."

"Look forward to collecting," Cam says with a grin.

.End


End file.
